Birthday Surprise
by K.D. Ownz
Summary: The Host are throwing asurprise party for Harry and they need him out of the way for a week. So what do they do? Send him on errands of course! But they don't make him do it alone. What? Mori-senpai wants to be the one to help him? Slash


**Yo, it's K.D. Ownz here! This plot just sort of popped into my head so I decided to vent and here it is! This is for **_**Silent-Symphony246**_**, who is in the process of writing one of my favorite stories. Thanks and I hope you likey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Summary: The Host Club decides to throw a birthday party for Harry and send him on a wild goose chase to keep him busy. But he's not alone; Mori-senpai is there to help! Ron-bashing, Dumbles-bashing, Ginny-bashing.**

**Phase One: Usagi-chan**

"Ry-chan! Ry-chan!"

Harry looked down from the tree that he was sitting in to see Mitsukuni Hanninozuka—aka Hunny, the Host Club's Shota/Boy Lolita Type—staring up at him with wide, teary brown eyes. Harry looked around but saw no sign of Takashi Morinozuka—aka Mori (or Takashi to Hunny), the Host Club's Silent/Wild Type—anywhere in sight. This was weird, seeing as the two cousins were nearly as inseparable as the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin (the Host Club's Little Devil/Mischievous Types). He waved his book in the direction of the small senior. It seemed odd that Hunny was by himself, especially when it looked like he was about to cry. Something had to be seriously wrong.

Being the mother hen that he was, Harry wasn't about to sit there while his friend cried. He closed his book and jumped down from the tree, gracefully landing in front of the sniffling blonde. Hunny ran forward and wrapped his arms around the petite raven's waist. Harry patted his head for a few seconds before lifting his chin and making him look at the green eyes of the taller teen.

"What's wrong, Usagi-chan (1)?"

Hunny clenched Harry's shirt in his fists.

"I-I c-can't find Bun-Bun, Ry-chan!"

"Hush, hush, Usagi-chan. Settle down, love." He took Hunny's hand and started walking back towards the school. "Where'd you last see him?"

"W-well, we were having cake with Hika-chan, Kao-chan, and Haru-chan when Pome-chan came in with Takeshi and we fed him some, too. Haru-chan said something mean to Tama-chan again so I went to cheer him up and when I got back to my table, Bun-Bun was gone!" He wailed and gripped the first year's hand tighter.

Harry soothed the senior with soft words and promised to help him find the missing pink bunny rabbit. He smiled a bit. Hunny had been distracted by Tamaki's despair which had been caused by Haruhi, Harry's sister. Of course. Haruhi seemed to have a talent of making Tamaki sad whether it was something she said or something she did, it affected him somehow. He shook his head. Haruhi meant well, but she could be so blunt sometimes.

"Neither Nee-chan, Mori-senpai, nor the twins saw what happened?"

Hunny sniffled and shook his head.

"Not even Kyouya-senpai?"

"No. Not even Kyou-chan. I think he was talking to Bossanova."

Harry chuckled. "Bossanova, huh?"

Bossanova was actually a red-headed student by the name of Ritsu Kasanoda. He was the only person outside of the Host Club and Harry that knew Haruhi's secret. Haruhi Fujioka, Harry's sister, was known all over Ouran Academy as a boy and the Host Club's Natural-Type. Only the Host Club and Kasanoda knew that she was actually a girl. She and Harry were Ouran's famous scholarship students, aka the only ones that weren't rich. The story as to how Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived ended up in a school for the elite in _Japan_ was an interesting one.

Days before Harry's birthday, he'd gotten two letters in the mail. On was from a place called _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ and it had been addressed specifically to him; it had even mentioned the cupboard he'd lived in on the envelope. . The other was from one Ryoji Fujioka. The one from Hogwarts was opened first when he'd managed to sneak them into his room. It was an acceptance letter telling him that he would be going to a school for magic. He's obviously been skeptical about that, but couldn't explain how in the world they'd known about his cupboard.

The letter from Ryoji Fujioka was another, incredible shock. It stated that he was the son of not Lily Potter and James Potter as he'd been raised to believe, but of Lily Evans and _Ryoji Fujioka. _The letter told it all: about how during a trip to Japan, a few months after being married to James, Lily had gotten a bit drunk at a bar and met Ryoji. One thing led to another and nine months later (six months after Haruhi) Harry was born. His hair turned out black, so James didn't suspect a thing and his eyes were the same color green as Lily's. Ryoji had also he'd heard of the Potters' death, but there hadn't been able to do anything about it. He'd sent the letter because he wanted Harry to know that even though what he'd done with Lily had been a mistake, he didn't want Harry to not know who his real father was and that he would love for Harry to come see him in Japan.

Eleven-year-old Harry had been thoroughly confused. There was actually a person out there who wanted him? He was conflicted, but needed to make a decision soon. In the end, he had chosen to attend Hogwarts, but in his fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament, things changed. The man who had murdered his parents, Voldemort, and his lackeys showed up again. Voldemort was being resurrected and the Death Eaters were plaguing Hogwarts. Harry was able stop the resurrection by willing giving his blood Voldemort's deformed body (the wizard needed a bone of his father, unknowingly taken; flesh of his servant, willing given; and blood of his enemy, _forcibly_ taken).

The Death Eaters had killed his Muggleborn friend Hermione Granger and a young boy named Collin Creevey. A seventh year, Cedric Diggory, had been killed during Voldemort's failed resurrection. After returning to the school, hoping that things calmed down, he had overheard his "best friend" Ron Weasley and his younger sister plotting a Love Potion for Ginny to use on him so that they'd marry Ginny and the Weasley family would have access to his riches. As if that weren't bad enough, he found out his headmaster (and former grandfatherly friend) Dumbledore had planned to keep him locked up at his aunt and uncle's house for another summer. The media was to be told that Voldemort had been brought back and that they needed Harry there because of some prophecy.

Finally having enough and running out of options, Harry went to the only people that he could trust: the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Of course, as he'd hoped, they helped him get in touch with his biological father and found a way for him to get to Japan under protection and secrecy charms. Another loyal friend, Luna Lovegood, had a distant cousin that lived in Japan and it was arranged for him to be picked up directly from the airport. The reunion between father and son had been teary on Ryoji's part and a bit shaky on Harry's. Meeting Haruhi hadn't been as bad as he'd feared and she welcomed him with open arms.

Harry wasn't as dumb as he portrayed himself to be and his test scores had gotten him into Ouran Academy. The rest was history and it was how he found himself in this position, walking through the host club doors with Hunny in tow. As soon as the doors opened, Harry found himself face-to-chest with Mori.

"Takeshi!" Hunny ran towards the gentle giant and climbed his back, burying his face in the short, black hair. Harry smiled a bit before remembering the task at hand.

"He lost Bun-Bun," he told Mori, "Have you seen him?"

Mori shook his head sadly, a motion that Hunny felt and that sent him into another wave of tears.

"Come now, Usagi-chan. We won't find Bun-Bun by crying, will we?"

The small blonde sniffled and looked down at Harry. "N-no."

"Then let's go look for him, ne?" Mori moved aside as Harry made his way into the music room. Judging by the decorations and customers, Harry guessed that the Host Club was still in session. Most of the people in the room looked up as he entered.

"It's Harry-kun!"

"Ah! He's so kawaii!"

"Harry-kun, have you decided to join the Host Club, yet?"

Harry's face turned red and he restrained the temptation to hide behind Mori. Despite how bold he could get when he went into "Mother Hen Mode" as the Hosts, Fred and George, Luna, and Ryoji jokingly called it, any other time, he was shy and reserved. He waved to the guests, including the club's financial instructor and Cool Type, Kyoya Ootori, and made a beeline for his sister at her table.

"Nii-san," he said, keeping up the charade of addressing Haruhi as a boy.

The cross dresser looked up at him and smiled. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Usagi-chan lost Bun-Bun. Have you seen him?"

Haruhi frowned. "No, I haven't. I remember he was on the table when we ate cake, but after that, I don't know."

"Oh. Okay. Tell me if you see him, okay?"

"Of course!" She reached up and tugged on his crooked tie. "Are you cooking tonight?"

"Yes. Tou-san asked me to make something Western."

"Really? What are you making?"

Harry shook his head. "It's a surprise."

"Ha ha. Okay, Harry. I'll keep a lookout for Bun-Bun." She turned to the guests at her table. "You guys will help, right?"

"Hai," the girls chorused, dutifully. "We can't let Hunny down."

"Thank you!" Harry bowed to them and smiled. The maidens all blushed and squealed.

"He's so cute!"

"And nice!"

A more masculine voice called out, "Harry, _mon ami_!" A twirl later, Harry found himself wrapped in the arms of Tamaki Suoh, the Host Club's "king", Princely/Romantic Type, and the aforementioned distant cousin of Luna.

"H-hi, Tamaki-senpai."

"Have you finally agreed to become a part of our beautiful family yet?"

"Um, that's not why I'm here, your highness."

"'Your Highness', he says! Oh, your words of passion pierce my heart with happiness!" He squeezed the petit teen and swung him around. "You're as much a part of my family as the Host Club! You're my adorable little son!"

"Tamaki-senpai, please put me down. I have to leave."

"Leave?" Tamaki's violet-blue eyes filled with tears and he let go of Harry and ran wailing dejectedly to sit in his Corner of Woe ™. Haruhi rolled their eyes at him and the twins laughed.

Harry looked at him sideways and walked over to kneel next to him.

"Tamaki-senpai, you were right, though. We may not be related by blood and I may not be a host, but we're still family, right?" He held out his arms. "H-hugs?"

The blonde blinked up at him, then glomped him and started spinning him around the room again.

"So cute! You're just as cute as Haruhi!"

Harry yelped and reached clung on for dear life. By the time Tamaki finally let him go, he was dizzy and was reaching out for something to keep him steady. The something turned out to be Mori's arm and Harry didn't realize it until a few seconds later when he could finally see straight. Mori looked down at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Th-thank you, Mori-senpai." Harry smiled up at the senior. Mori looked up and patted Hunny on the head.

"Aa."

"I'll keep looking for Bun-Bun, Usagi-chan. I'm sure we'll find him." He smiled up at the tiny senior and jogged out of the host club doors. Everyone watched him go and the twins made sure that he was really gone before locking the doors behind him.

The Hosts all made their way to where all of the guests could see them. The girls turned to look at them curiously.

"Tamaki-sama," said a brunette, "What's going on?"

"Well, my beautiful princess, I doubt any of you know, but next Thursday is a very special day."

"Really?"

"Yes," said Kyoya. "And we'll need all the help we can get to prepare for it."

"It's really special," Haruhi told them.

"Because next week—" started Hunny.

"—is Harry's—" continued Hikaru.

"—birthday!" finished Kaoru.

The volume of the fangirl squeals reached an all time high. All seven Hosts covered their ears. When the squeals died down, Tamaki started to launch into an explanation.

"I've heard that sometimes, people throw 'surprise parties' for people's birthdays."

"What that means," picked up Haruhi, "is that we're going to prepare the clubroom for Harry's party, but no one is allowed to tell him about it. We'll have to keep him away from the room all week."

"To do that, we have set up a number of tasks for him to perform to keep him occupied," said Kyoya, adjusting his glasses.

"Phase one is already in session." Hikaru pulled a pink bunny from the side room and gave it to Hunny. "Counting today, we have seven days until the big day."

"Which means that each day, one Host will give him a task. Eventually, the last task will lead him back here. Right now, he's doing Hunny-senpai's task." Kaoru leaned against his brother.

One of the guests raised her hand. "Does he Harry-kun have to do the tasks alone?" A few of the girls looked on hopefully.

"Hmm." Tamaki rubbed his chin. "Well, we hadn't thought about that. Haruhi?"

Haruhi tilted her head. "If anyone here really wants to help him I guess it's okay." She looked around at everyone. "Who really wants to help him?"

There was a bit of an uproar at that and it took a while for the girls to calm down.

"Now, now," said Hikaru.

"We can't have that, can we," said Kaoru. "Although, it would be nice—"

"—if _we _could help Harry at some point."

They looked at Haruhi.

"You could, if you want."

"But, I'd like to accompany my precious son on his journey," whined Tamaki.

"You can't, senpai," said Haruhi. "We need you here for preparations."

Tamaki pouted. "But that's not fair."

"Yay!" shouted the twins. "We'll have Harry all to ourselves!"

"Hn."

There was a silence. The occupants of the room looked up at the source of the noise. The twins tilted their heads.

"Mori-senpai, what's wrong?" asked Haruhi. She knew that 'Hn' was his own way of saying 'No' while 'Aa' was 'Yes'. He was disagreeing to the twins being with Harry. Hunny looked down from his perch on Mori's head.

"Takashi, do you want to go with Ry-chan?"

The entire room froze. Mori raised an eyebrow at the expectant eyes. He really didn't have a reason for wanting go. He'd just figured that the twins going with Harry would result in trouble and the emerald-eyed first year didn't deserve that.

The twins gave knowing looks to each other. This, of course, was part of their plan. They (and probably Hunny and Kyoya for that matter) had picked up on a certain vibe that existed between Mori and Harry. While Mori himself didn't really seem to realize it, he'd been watching the petit raven ever since Haruhi had introduced him to the group of them. At first, they had thought that it was just Mori's protective side when it came to small things (like Hunny and Haruhi), but as the weeks passed, they realized that his behavior toward Harry was completely different. When he walked past, he would ruffle Harry's hair for no apparent reason, he'd always volunteer to go to Haruhi's house instead of Tamaki when they came up with an idea (which was probably because Harry nearly always answered the door), he'd watch Harry the entire time they were in the same room, and he'd even carried the first-year out of the clubroom, into his and Hunny's car, and to Haruhi's apartment when Harry had fallen asleep while waiting for club to be over.

Then, there was Harry, who at least was aware of his crush on the older teen. Be it the more pronounced blushes that he got when they actually engaged in physical contact or the fact that the tension in his small body actually nearly vanished when Mori was within ten feet of him, he was obviously head over heels for him. While everyone waited for Mori's answer, the twins laughed and leaned against each other.

"Hey, Kaoru."

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"Remember that cake Harry made on Tono's birthday?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. It was really good, right Tono?"

Tamaki, who had no idea what they were trying to do, jumped in. "It was one of the best I have ever tasted!"

"It sure was," they chorused.

"I believe Mori-senpai was engaged in a tournament that day, so wasn't able to participate in club activities," stated Kyoya. Despite how much the twins antics annoyed him, he couldn't pass up on the rare chance to tease the silent Host. "It was quite an exquisite cake."

Hikaru and Kaoru snickered at this. Mori didn't so much as twitch at them. He looked at Haruhi.

"Well," she said, "As much as I'd hate to be responsible for Hikaru and Kaoru being left bored, I think we'd all feel safer if Mori-senpai went."

There were a couple of protests from the girls, but they soon turned into sounds of agreement. Hunny and Kyoya exchanged knowing looks while the twins pretended to protest. All the while, Mori was wearing a miniscule smile.

*K.D.'s page break*

Harry skipped into the kitchen and placed the grocery bags on the table. Today he felt like making gumbo. It was something that he had to do at the Dursleys' when they invited one of Vernon's coworkers to dinner who happened to be from Louisiana. He'd asked for some and Petunia sternly showed Harry how to make it. The coworker (Al) had noticed that Harry wasn't eating with them and requested that he sit next to him. Of course, not wanting to raise suspicion, Vernon allowed it and the gumbo turned out to be delicious. Harry still got in trouble later; Vernon accused him of using magic on Al.

_Ridiculous,_ thought Harry, _Al was the first genuinely nice adult I've ever met. _He started boiling water. _I hope Dad and Haruhi-nee like it!_

**That was the first chapter and I think it went well. You? As I said before, this is for **_**Silent-Symphony246 **_**and I hope it was good. Also, check out some of **_**Silent-Symphony246**_**'s stories. The one this is for is "A New Life, A New Family, A New Love" so check that out, too. Laters!**


End file.
